Dragons Dance
by Demonic Reivun
Summary: Sokka was sent out into the forest to hunt, but instead he finds himself a dancing Fire Bender. SokkaZoku Yaoi


* * *

**Dragon's Dance**

* * *

"Will you go make some better use of your self instead of lying around all day?" Katara said in a huff as she pointed with a ladle out into the dense greenery of the night. "Why don't you amaze us all by actually hunting some meat down for once and stop leaving all the work up to me." 

"But you're doing so well, I didn't want to stop your concentration." Sokka chuckled and his grin dropped when he turned to look at the glare his sister threw at him. She was serious. Sokka quickly clasped his hands together. "Don't send me out there; what about monsters, Katara please!"

"No, I'm sick of eating fruits and vegetables and wasting all that good money when meat can be caught by you." She crossed her arms with a set frown on her face.

"What's wrong with fruits and vegetables?" Aang queried as he slid down from Appa's head. "I've lived on it my whole life and there's nothing wrong with me." Twin pairs of blue eyes fell onto the Avatar with raised brows. "What?"

"Fine, I'll go. But if you find me tomorrow, all mangled, hurt, and possibly even dead. I hope you are burdened with a heavy guilty heart Katara." The Water Tribe boy mumbled as he reached for his sack of weapons and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'd be too overwhelmed by joy to feel any hint or signs of remorse, brother dear." Katara replied with an angelic smile and even waved her brother off into the night.

* * *

"Who does she think she is… bossing me around like that?" Grumbling to himself was starting to become a strong habit of his lately. "What does she expect me to catch at this time of night? Rodents?"

The night was cold and Sokka was only dressed in his simple tunic and slowly regretting his forgetfulness of a coat. His steps were calculated and they eased through the forest floor with carefully placed footing that didn't stir the slightest of sounds, showing all his years of training had paid off. The moon shone brightly down from over head giving him the perfect camouflage and view of his surroundings. Not a critter even rustled in the trees and the young warrior sighed to himself as he ventured deeper into the jungle in hopes of finding something.

And something he did find, there amongst the trees was a ball of light, no, two balls of light moving around in lazy and fast circles and floating in air. Sokka pressed down into the leaves below making sure to be extra quiet as he watched the movements change and dance around gracefully. Moving closer, he realized it was somebody twirling around in a clearage of the forest and in his hands, he held strings that burned at the tips at arms length away.

Sokka had moved in so close that he was only a tree away from being exposed. He had caught the man's face for a few seconds and the picture seemed familiar, but he couldn't pull a name together with it just at that moment, but he was sure he's seen that scar before. The dancing male spun around twirling the flames fluidly around him, entrancing Sokka more and more. The male was without his shirt and the fires glow illuminated his pale skin in the dark and his body glistened with sweat from the heat of the flames and the amount of movements he had to make and his lean muscles glided under his skin as he leaped into the air spinning the fire under him and then over as he made a perfect landing that drew a gasp out of Sokka as the man's face had been sewn together by a name. Why hadn't he realized it before? If it wasn't the scar that should have knocked a name out, it definitely should have been the fire.

Obviously his years of training wasn't good enough as the Prince's footsteps faltered slightly, the fire burned itself out leaving the two in total darkness and the only light was once again the moon. Feeling his body freeze up and the sound of his heart beating flooded his ears, Sokka watched with wide eyes as Zuko glanced around him before golden eyes were seen piercing right into his own. _ Oh shit!_

"The peasant boy…" A grin flittered onto Zuko's lips as Sokka felt a frown set upon his. "Where are your friends?"

"Around." His hands itched for his weapon, ready to strike if Zuko made a move. Even if the war had ended and the Fire Nation proclaimed truce after Zuko had claimed back his throne after throwing off his father, Sokka still was unsure about the Fire Bender.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Zuko chuckled as he slipped the ropes off his wrists and it fell to the ground silently. "That would mean I get to have you all to my self."

"My… what?" Sokka choked, as he stepped back suddenly when Zuko pressed forward. "Stay away."

"Why should I? You came and offered your self to me." Zuko moved closer towards the other boy who backed away as far as he could until Sokka's back smacked against a tree. "It'd be rude if I didn't accept."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Sokka stuttered out, wincing the way his voice broke over a certain word. "I'm not offering my self to you, I was just out hunting."

"Or so you say." Zuko was only an arms length away now and he reached out to place his palm next to the Water Villages boy's head on the tree's trunk. "And you, just happening to be enraptured by my dance earlier had nothing to do with anything?"

Sokka was taking in deep breaths now as he stared into Zuko's eyes trying his best not to break down with fear. He was a warrior, a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe; he wasn't going to let this man break him, even if he was a Fire Bender. "I…"

"I'm listening." Zuko's breath felt warm on Sokka's face as he now realized that the older teen had leaned in giving them but a few inches of space between them. He could smell the masculine scent of the other male and Zuko's eyes were gleaming with mischief and amusement and Sokka swallowed audibly. The Prince wasn't supposed to look that alluring. He liked girls, damn it!

Tilting his head just a little Zuko pressed forwards and Sokka jerked his head back when he had felt a warm brush on his lips. His head had collided against the tree and that had snapped him out of his trance as he reached up to push at Zuko's bare chest but the other male grabbed at the shorter boy's waist and pulled them together making Sokka gasp which was stolen in the end as Zuko crashed their lips together. Sokka's voice was muffled as he tried to pull away only to find that Zuko had slipped a hand behind his head holding it in place.

Sokka tried to struggle, he really did, but when the Prince angled his head and deepened the kiss and a warm tongue slipped playfully into his mouth Sokka felt that his eyes were heavy and slid them close as he all but leaned into Zuko's touch. Hands wrapped around broad shoulders and neck for leverage as teeth clenched against each other and tongue delved deeply and fought against one another. Their kiss was not sweet nor not gentle. It was filled with lust, desire, passion and hunger. Their breaths were ragged against each others lips and Sokka finally pulled back with a deep intake of air as Zuko's mouth attached itself onto the darker skinned boy's neck, teeth biting down harshly onto flesh drawing a hearty groan out of the smaller boy. Zuko lapped at the dark bruise that was starting to form and began to kiss his way up Sokka's neck.

"W-why are you doing this?" Sokka tried to voice out earning another chuckle.

"Three things, one, sexual frustration." He kissed the other again plunging his tongue deep before breaking the contact making Sokka moan at the lost of warmth. "Two, you look like a girl." Sokka narrowed his eyes at the Prince and opened his mouth to retort and Zuko took it as an opening to shut him up before he could start by silencing him again with a kiss. Feeling his legs buckle under him, Sokka tightened his grip around Zuko's neck as the Prince pulled the Village Boy closer to him. "And three… you have tempted me long enough."

"What do you mean tempted?" Sokka grumbled as he pulled his head back before Zuko could kiss him. "I wasn't tempting you, I wasn't tempting anybody."

"You'd think that." The Prince mumbled back as he licked a warm trail around Sokka's ear making him shiver violently. "And now that I've got you, I'm making you mine."

"I don't belong to anybody." Sokka growled yet he tilted his head to allow more room for the other.

"Yet." Zuko's voice held so much power that Sokka felt his heart skip a beat. Feeling heated hands slip under his shirt, the smaller boy arched up against the other as Zuko suckled against a sensitive spot on his neck. "Shirt off… now."

"Order giving prick." Zuko raised a brow as he pulled back slightly to give Sokka room to sling over his weapon pouch onto the floor followed by his shirt that landed not to far away. Looking up he caught Zuko's eyes hungrily eating up the sight before him and a tongue slithered out to lick suddenly dried lips. "Never thought you were into guys."

"I did say you looked like a girl." Zuko replied as he reached out to touch skin, warm hands gliding over flat, leaned muscled chest before reaching up to pull out the 'Wolf's tail' and slipped his hand into soft hair while the other arm slid around his waist to rest at the small of his back pulling Sokka close to him again and the two sighed as flesh melded against flesh. Sokka pouted as he wrung his arms around Zuko's waist, and leaned in to nip at the pale skin where the neck met the collarbone.

"I'm not a girl."

"But you look like one…" Zuko grasped at Sokka's chin pulling him up to feel his lips again heatedly before pulling back. "I'm not into guys, but you're too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"So I'm just some play thing now?" For some reason, he wasn't hurt by the comment. Right now he was too caught up in the moment.

"No…." Zuko whispered as he kissed along Sokka's jaw. "You must have some short term memory problem, I do recall saying that 'I was making you mine'."

"I'm not the only one, because I remember saying 'I don't belong to anyone'." Sokka growled back.

"And I said 'yet'." Sokka could feel Zuko smirk against his skin and gasped when a hot tongue ran up his neck from under his chin making him tilt his head back. "This isn't going to be a one night stand."

"It isn't?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Have you ever done this before peasant?" Zuko's hands were now pressing at the hem of his pants.

"My name's Sokka you know." The Village warrior rolled his eyes. "Not with another man, what about you?"

"Looks like we're on the same boat then." Zuko sealed his lips against Sokka's once more as he started to push at the last two pieces of clothing left on the Water Tribesmen.

* * *

"Sleeping with the enemy, how the hell did I get into this?" Sokka groaned out as he glanced up at Zuko. The two were still puffing and panting even after they had floated back down to earth from being so high from their release. The Prince had Sokka hiked up against the tree with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and the Village warrior hissed as Zuko leaned in, forcing the boy to have his legs pushed up against his chest tightly as the Fire Bender pressed a chaste kiss on dark lips. Pulling out gently, he eased Sokka back onto his own feet and the smaller boy stumbled a little.

"Enemy? The war ended more then a few months ago, we're not technically enemies anymore." Zuko reached out to cup his hands on Sokka's cheek making the other teen flush.

"I feel so…" Sokka made a face as he moved from one foot to another.

"Hmm?" Raising a brow he looked down at Sokka's body and then up again into his eyes and chuckled pulling the others face closer to kiss him again. "Grab your clothes, there's a stream near by that we can wash up in."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who just had a dick up his ass."

"You didn't complain when we initially started. In fact, you were begging me to 'hurry the fuck up'." Zuko shrugged as he pulled up his pants and fastened them before moving about and gathering the others clothes for him and slung it over his shoulder. "Here."

"Huh?" Sokka looked at him and suddenly yelped as Zuko reached down to pick him up bridal style. "Wha! Let me down, this isn't manly!"

But Zuko wouldn't hear any of it as the teen started to struggle. "Keep it up and I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't!" Sokka widened his eyes in fear at the smirk that stamped itself on Zuko's face before he was suddenly thrown out of his arms and plunged into freezing cold water. "You bastard!"

Dropping the pieces of clothing items on the dry ground and wriggling out of his pants Zuko dived in after Sokka, purposely splashing the other. Sokka shouted indecencies at the other, though a smile was firmly fixed on his lips. The water was freezing, but he didn't care. He waded up towards the other male and dove under to grasp at Zuko's legs, pulling him under the water. The two broke to the waters surface laughing.

* * *

Sokka looked at the Prince with a raised brow. "So what were you doing here anyways? Why are you so far away from home?"

"It's not that far, I've just taken a little holiday for my self. Uncle is currently taking my place to settle things and is making sure every thing is in order. I still have much to learn and he knows how things work better then I do, so he suggested I leave it up to him for the moment while I just take some time off." Zuko said as the two lay down on the grass watching the star light sky above. Sokka looked back at Zuko again; that's right he wasn't a Prince anymore, he was the Fire Lord now. "So what about you, what have you been doing all this while?"

"To tell you the truth, we're actually lost at the moment. Aang's lost our map, so we're just cruising around, and just visiting places for the sake of it." Sokka chuckled as he scratched at his left cheek. "It's not like we have anything important to do really."

Zuko nodded with a smile as he leaned onto his side to flick Sokka on the nose. "Don't you have to get back to the others?"

"Not really, Katara wouldn't really care; she's just expect me to have fallen into a ditch or something. But 'this'." He motioned to the two of them. "This is a totally different ordeal."

Zuko frowned for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"No…" Sokka mulled over it for a second. "Not at all, but I don't realty think I can actually say that I love you or something right now."

"Yeah I know, I understand where you're coming from." Zuko smiled genuinely and Sokka would have never imagined that with the scar, the man could still look extremely handsome.

"But I'm not saying that we can't build up on a relationship or something." Sokka said hurriedly hoping that he didn't upset the Fire Bender. "Like we can start slow and then-"

Zuko had kissed him and Sokka felt his eyes slip close as he wrung his arms around Zuko's neck and then he pulled back. "You talk too much."

"That's why you're here to shut me up." Sokka grinned back as he pulled the other back down.

* * *

Morning was approaching and Sokka was first to wake up and he glanced around him find himself sleeping on the other mans chest. With a tired yawn and good stretch he pushed himself up away from the warmth as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Mmm… come back here." Zuko mumbled as golden eyes opened sleepily.

"Nah, I have to get back soon." Sokka reached down to help the other up as Zuko then arched his back, relishing in the way his spine popped. Sokka bit his lip lightly as he glanced at the invisible trail back towards his camp and then back at Zuko. "So what now?"

Zuko knew what he was asking and shrugged. "I can't see why I can't just join you around on your pointless adventures. If you guys don't mind?"

"I doubt they would. Aang's already forgiven you and would be more then willing to let your come around with us. Give him a reason to practice his Fire Bending anyways." Zuko nodded as they two started to make their way back towards Sokka's camp. "By the way, that… dancing stuff you were doing?"

"Dragon's Dance. It's a Fire Nation native thing. Why want to learn?" Zuko raised a brow and chuckled as Sokka nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, but we'll practice with you just slinging around rocks first to get your rhythm before we light anything up."

They went along chatting merrily till they walked out of the forest clearing and it wasn't long before they found the camp and as Sokka had said, Aang was more then pleased to have Zuko join them. Katara was more amused with other things. "Nice hickey brother dear..."

"Shut up Katara." Sokka stuck out his tongue at his sister as she passed Zuko a cup of water to drink.

"So Sokka, when I said go hunt for meat, Zuko wasn't exactly what I meant." His sister laughed at the flush Sokka built up, and he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again as he frowned at his sister. She got him there.

Zuko patted Sokka on the head and grinned at him. "With your hair down whilst you blush, you really do look like a girl."

"I'm a man damn it!"


End file.
